Trajectory data for a moving body comprises huge amounts of data to enable plotting/reproduction of a trajectory for which the data has been collected. For example, trajectory data for an aircraft that flew internationally and further was placed in a lengthy holding pattern prior to landing can comprise hundreds/thousands of data points. When trajectory data is compiled for a plurality of aircraft flights occurring for a particular duration, e.g., monitoring all flights arriving at a particular airport for a year, the total trajectory data can collectively include billions of data points. Accordingly, analysis of the trajectory data to identify, for example, flights having a similar flight path, can be computationally intensive. Further, “noise” in the trajectory data can imbue the trajectory data with a level of uncertainty that can skew analysis of the data.